Signs of Attraction
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: Everyone knows Nara Shikamaru is a genius, they've just never be able to discover the extent of his intelligence. Who would've thought he would know something like this?


_**Signs of Attraction**_

* * *

Shikamaru lay peacefully on a grassy knoll staring up at the sky, his hands resting behind his head. 

_Finally_, a moment of peace.

His mother had been nagging him all morning (who knew she would continue doing that even _after_ he moved out – the woman just liked torturing him), the Hokage had been ordering him about all afternoon, and Ino had been complaining to him during every free bit of time he'd managed to snatch all day (something about some guy, he hadn't paid much attention to detail).

He could finally relax.

Forget mediocre missions, ranting mothers, and whiny friends.

There was a nice happy pause of relaxation before he heard footsteps.

He sighed, someone was approaching.

"Oi, lazy."

A pebble struck him painfully across the chest. He inclined his head to look at the accuser, even thought he knew without a doubt who it was.

Only _she_ had a voice that annoying and pleasant at the same time. Only _she_ could toss a pebble at him and make it hurt. Only _she_ used 'lazy' like it were his name. And only _she_ made his heart beat ridiculously.

Stupid organ.

"What, Temari?"

She snorted, "Rude, much?"

"And I suppose pelting me with a pebble isn't?"

"No. Rude, would be smacking you with my fan: that's heavy and painful. I threw a pebble at you, that was merely…fun."

"Fun?"

She smiled.

His heart jumped stupidly again. Stupid, stupid, organ. He sighed. "What is that you want, troublesome woman?"

He fingers clenched and released, "Oi, forget it. I'm clearly unwanted. You can go back to wasting the day away." She snapped bitterly and walked away abruptly.

Shikamaru grumbled in frustration. "Troublesome." So much for relaxation. Not that it was a terrible trade anyway. He stretched up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oi, woman!"

She turned, hands placed delicately on her hips. "_What_, Nara?" Temari asked coldly.

He rolled his eyes an approached her. "Nara, now is it? I pissed you off that much?"

"As if you could get a rise out of me." She said angrily.

Yes, he could see how he was quite unable to anger her. Honestly, she was too sensitive. "You really are too easily…" Shikamaru trailed off as he focused on the features of her face.

Temari blushed slightly. "W-What are you looking at?" she snapped.

A small smile worked its way across his face.

"Dammit, Shikamaru, what is wrong with you?!"

Her pupils were just he tiniest bit dilated and her lips were just a darker shade of red than usual. How could he not have noticed before?

She smacked him upside the head.

His smile didn't fade.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"Meh." He shrugged.

"Shikamaru, you better tell me."

"You wouldn't understand or believe me if I did tell you."

"Try me."

"Your pupils are dilated."

Her eyebrows creased in confusion. "_What_?"

"And your lips are red."

"I did not put on lipstick. You _know_ I don't do makeup."

"That's not what I was saying."

"Then—"

"There's a dumpling restaurant off to the left, if you'd like to go."

Temari blinked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He shrugged, "You're practically begging me to."

She blushed furiously. "I am NOT, you lazy baka!"

He smirked. "You're all words, Temari. Too bad your body's physical reactions betray you."

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded. "I am not – I have not—"

"The dilation of pupils and redness of lips are signs of attraction, did you know?"

She blushed, "I am not – This is—"

"Ay, enough words, you troublesome woman." His fingers entwined with hers and her blush grew. "You make things so difficult. You could've always just told me how you felt instead of insulting me and making me figure it out on my own."

"Cheh." Temari grumbled. "You're smart enough. I figured you could piece together on you own."

He smiled. This was as a good as a moment of peace. He looked over at her, a small smile on her face.

No, this was much better.

**

* * *

A/N:** This a really short, strange one-shot. We were discussing this in my IB psychology class and I thought it was really cute, so I decided I should make it a fic. Tell me what you think. 

And in case anyone is interested another sign of attraction is that women tend to cross their legs in the direction of the one they are attracted to while men tend to sit in position that eh…accentuates their area when in the presence of the one they are attracted to. It's not an action either are aware of doing.


End file.
